The Life Of A Spider
by SpankingsForEveryone
Summary: Based off of Superfamily. This is a story of Spiderman written by me. His troubles and his achievements. Goes side by side with MarPOOLlous, The Rich Life, and Fantastical but they were separated so that you could follow your fave character if you want to, if you want to follow any of them. Warning: Spanking.
1. Chapter 1

"Peter! It's time for school! Are you ready? I'll fly you there if you want." Tony called. I looked in the mirror, I was ready to go but I had promised Eddie he and I would walk to school. I picked up my backpack and went downstairs.

"No, sorry Tony. I promised Eddie that I'd walk with him."

"You have thirty minutes before your first class starts, you sure you can get there in time." I smiled.

"Yeah, I know we can." Eddie was Venom so I wouldn't have to worry about swinging him across town and if we were going to run late I could always use Spiderman. "Thanks for the offer, tomorrow morning you can."

"Do you have lunch money Peter? Have you had breakfast?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, I have lunch money and I've had breakfast. Jarvis made sure of it. He brought me cereal."

"Good. Have a good day at school, Peter."

"Knock 'em dead kid." I opened the front door and headed outside. I found Eddie and Harry already waiting for me.

"Let's go." Now would be a good time to say that Harry called himself the 'New Green Goblin'. One of the reasons I try to keep New Green Goblin and Green Goblin separate is because… well Norman Osborn was Green Goblin and in a way they were on opposite sides even though they were father and son. I don't wanna know what would happen if they were ever unmasked to each other.

On the way we were met up with White Tiger, Nova, Iron Fist, and Power Man. We did get to school on time though but right when we were going to sit down the bell rang for first class and I think I saw Deadpool with the X Men kids. I must be seeing things. Deadpool was nineteen and supposed to be out, I heard he dropped out.

I was sitting with my friends in the lunch room, having bought my lunch, and eating when I noticed Deadpool again. He entered the lunch room and he looked over at us before smiling. He started his way here and sat down in the last empty chair. "Guess what Parker? I'm going to this school as well now! Something about the Professor not liking drop outs. Colossus said I had to. So I told them that the only way their going to get me to go is if I come here! Brilliant! Eh? Eh?" Ava, Luke, Sam, and Daniel all laughed. Harry wasn't sitting with us, he was one of the- screw it, he _was_ the most popular kid in school. So he sat with a bigger crowd than I did. I was kind of the least popular kid in school but I knew that didn't matter.

"Whoo!" Nova said. "High five!" Deadpool high fived him. "This school is gonna get Pooled!" What the hell does 'Pooled' even mean? I don't want Deadpool coming to our class! Deadpool was in his costume. He seemed to never take it off.

"You do know that you can't really wear that thing every day to school right?" He didn't listen to me. I'd try later.

"There's a downside!" He sang, jumping in his seat. He _really_ isn't high school material. He'd cause more trouble than good. "To make sure I actually came the other X kids transferred too. _Awww man_!" He fell forward, frowning. Then he quickly sat up. "That's what I wanted to tell you. I've got homework after school, and let me tell you, it has _nothing_ to do with school."

"Then what is your homework?" I asked. I think he meant he's going to go kill someone after school. I thought he was supposed to be a superhero. The others didn't pay attention to what ever he meant by his words, they were too busy admiring how 'awesome' he was.

"Something that I don't know yet but I gotta be quiet about it." He pulled out his phone. "I don't really plan on school work, I know I'm smarter than anything they can teach me."

"So you don't plan to do school work?" Ava asked, I knew how stubborn she was about people doing their homework… so was Captain America… which, not that I didn't, but he made sure every time I came home that I did mine. Deadpool shook his head.

"Nope. Well yeah but no. If I didn't then this deal would be off. Did you know Wolvie wouldn't let me bring my weapon bag? _Lame._ **I need my guns, bombs, and swords if I plan to get all my stuff done.** Hey! _Sweet!_ Look at this cat video of a cat dressed as me! _It's adorable._ "

"You can't say that stuff on campus, you big dumb idiot." I complained. He's gonna get thrown out of school before he even gets anything done.

"You play the insult game too Parker? Oh look! A Spider cat. Let's see what I can find. Let's make some pics!" I heard the bell ring. "Is that a fire bell or school bell? Yes!"

"Hey, it's time for class, idiot." I said, trying to grab his arm and drag him away from the cafeteria. He shook me off.

"Yeah, yeah, go on without me Parker, I have work to do." Idiot. Fine. If he wants to get in trouble the first day of school then I say let him. He's not my responsibility unless he's causing actual trouble for someone.

I was at home now, my friends had also gone home. I was just about to start my homework when the station in my room come on. "A man in a white suit is robbing a bank as we speak. Now this is happening at Chase Bank, 32 University Pl-" I got up and turned it off. I have to stop it! I walked straight to my closet and took out my Spiderman suit. I undressed and put on my suit before putting my clothes back on. When I came out I saw Tony going over my unfinished homework.

"Tony?" He looked up at me.

"Whatcha doing kid?"

"I just heard on the news about a bank being robbed and I was hoping to get some pics for the Daily Bugle." And stop the robbery.

"Give me your camera and I'll take care of it. And stop the robbery. I'll get there faster than you can." I dug through my desk and pulled out my camera. I need to go see Deadpool, see if he did it. I handed my camera to Tony and he had me sit down to finish my homework.

When Tony was gone, and I had more homework finished, I changed into Spiderman and opened the window, I looked behind me to see if Steve were in the room. He wasn't. I grabbed the radio before jumping out and shot my web out to leave the house as quick as possible. It was nearly dark now.

"Breaking news, the jewelry store Global Gold & Silver on 3rd Avenue in Brooklyn has been robbed, I repeat _has been robbed._ " That was a while away. I began my way over there. That must have been Deadpool.

My spider sense tingled and I began that way instead of the bank. When I got where my spider sense told me to go all I had to do was wait. When I did wait I saw Deadpool coming into the subway. He was whistling to himself. Deadpool was the first to speak.

"What do you want asshole? Don't you have a spout to crawl up?"

"I'm here for the jewels." I held out my hand for the jewels. "Hand them over Deadpool. This is my only warning."

"I already gave them away. To some guy with brown hair and eyes. But don't worry, he's probably already in jail." I glared at him.

" _Jail_? You let that man take credit for _your_ doing?"

"Who says I did anything illegal? Innocent until proven guilty, Spidey! How's your S.H.I.E.L.D. training going? You don't seem to have any spidey pecs yet." Illegal? You practically just admitted to it!

"Well just so you know, I already got Kingpin." Okay, Iron Man did that but he doesn't know that. " _And_ I'm going to go find that guy so you can explain to the cops it was actually _you_!" He chuckled. He never takes anything seriously! "With great power comes-"

"Yeah right! Look! It's the Green Goblin!" The Green Goblin?! I turned to look but no one was there. I looked back to him only to see he was **gone!** What do I do now? Head to the scene of the crime! I ran out of the subway and began my way quickly to the bank. When I got there I got a call from Eddie. I took out my phone and answered.

"Hey Eddie."

"Peter, we have to go rescue Harry. He just called me and told me that he was taken to Rock for stealing jewels and almost getting away with it but he says that he didn't take the jewels and I believe him. Even if I didn't I'd go rescue him, I just wouldn't involve you. Right now he's just being held since the jewels were discovered to be fake. But he doesn't want Norman to hear about it and-"

"Say no more Eddie, I'm on my way."

"Meet me at Jackson Heights."

"That's in Queens right?"

"Right."

"Soon as possible. Bye Pete."

"Soon as possible. Bye Eddie." I hung up and checked the time. 8:30. I have thirty minutes before Tony and Steve realize I'm missing and come looking for me. I began swinging, again, as fast as I could toward Jackson Heights.

When I got there I found Eddie. He was looking around nervously. He spotted me and ran up to me. "I already came up with a plan on how to get him out. I've discovered something new I can do. No longer need keys for anything." Oh… well that makes Venom even more capable of committing crimes. "We have to go _now_ Peter!" He said and I nodded. We made our way towards the prison.

When we got there I took off my costume to talk to the guard and Eddie and I went in. We were met by a guard. "What is your business here?"

"Well sir, we came to pick up Harry Osborn, the one who was-"

"- _wrongly-"_

"-accused of stealing from a jewelry store."

"Oh. Right this way." He led us into the building and we were met with another guard. The one who led us here left after giving an explanation.

"You two don't look old enough to be his guardian or parent. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"But sir! He called us! We came! Shouldn't we be able to pick up our friend? I have money if that's what it will take to get him out. Like a bail bond?"

"No, I am strictly supposed to wait until his guardian or parent arrive to take him home."

"But sir, that's just it. He called us. We've shown responsibility for coming to pick him up-"

"HEY! Stop that!" I looked over to see that Eddie had become Venom. He was throwing guards everywhere while he tried to break down Harry's prison door. He banged and banged while his… tentacles were choking the men who came to stop him and throwing them to pick up the other guards who came running over. "Get him!" The guard I was talking to ran off. I ran off and changed back into Spiderman before running over to Venom. I used my web and collided with him, kicking him away from the cell.

"Hey! Hasn't anyone told you how to take no for an answer?"

"Ssspiiideeerrrmaaannn!" I looked into the cell to see Harry was trying not to laugh. I turned back to Venom just to get punched away from the door. His tentacles grabbed hold of the door before ripping it off the wall. Shit, he's strong!

I could say there were practically fifty guards here. I saw Venom try to grab Harry. I ran and kicked him in the face. He growled in anger and turned on me. "Leave me _alone!"_ He ran at me, when he reached me he grabbed my chest and banged me into the floor before throwing me at the wall.

"Ahh! OH!" I fell to the ground and stood back up as the guards started shooting at Venom. He turned on them and, getting on his hands and feet, charged at them. Before he reached them, and did some actual damage, I swung and kicked him away from them.

I fought him all the way out of the hall and into a bathroom. "Eddie! What were you thinking?!" I demanded as he finally decided to stop fighting. His suit disappeared as it always did.

"Exactly what I did. I would have shown you what I learned but when I approached the gate keeping Harry in there I was attacked so I just did what I do best. Now we have to go get Harry and run. Come on!" He ran out the door. I changed back out of Spiderman and ran after him.

"Eddie! That's against the law!" He didn't answer. We ran back to the hall and I saw Eddie grab Harry and run. I ran after him. How do I get myself into these things? My friends are weird. Harry and Edward ran but were cut off by some of the guards.

"Grab them!" They were grabbed and then I was grabbed.

"Hey!" We were dragged to the front.

"Who can you call to come get you?"

"Parents or guardians, just to make it clear this time." said one of the guards. Who's number should I give? Eddie and Harry gave Norman's number. I gave Steve Rogers' number. The guards picked up a phone and dialed Norman's number first.

"Hello, is this… the Osborn residence? It is? Oh. Well I have some kids here. Two of them gave me your number. You do?" He put his hand between the receiver and looked at the one who seemed to be in charge. "Can he talk to them?" He nodded and he talked into the phone. "One minute please." He motioned them to bring Edward over. Eddie just gave off a stiff smile as he walked over and picked up the phone.

"Hello… Mr. Osborn… I know… I know… I'm sorry… I know… I just-… okay." His smile had fallen off as he talked. The guard took the phone after a minute and then handed the phone to Harry. Harry looked at nothing but the floor.

"Dad… I'm sorry…" That was all he said while he was talked to. …I'm nervous now. Their going to kill me and plus I'm going to have to have to deal with Fury. When Harry handed the phone back to the guard, the guard finished up the call before looking at me.

"What is the number you have?" I gave him Steve's number. Ah shit. I blame Deadpool for this! He said something about Colossus. Maybe I should tell Colossus about- it's too bad I don't know his number. He could bust us out of here- I mean… retrieve us?

"Sir, some of the villains escaped while that big purple guy was here." I looked over at Eddie. He just gave me a stiff smile.

"I'm sure that purple guy had his reasons Parker."

"Shut up Eddie."

"He wants to talk to you." said the phone guard. I looked at my friends.

"It can't be that bad. Go ahead." Harry said, dejected.

"The sooner it's over the better." Eddie whispered. I stood up and walked over to the phone. He handed it to me.

"Hello Steve." I squeaked. I coughed. "Steve, I-I can explain."

"What are you doing out past curfew?"

"Ahhh. I wasss… helping Eddie with his homework." I heard Eddie chuckle behind me.

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

"It was Deadpool! This is all his fault, I promise, Steve. I would never have gone out if it wasn't for him! I needed to get him to stop so I called Spiderman and he said-"

"You do know I'm going to have to tell Tony about this? The fact you left out after curfew?"

"…I know Steve."

"What is this I hear about the jail break on Harry Osborn?" Ahh… what am I going to tell him? Venom was here and yanked the door off the hinge and we grabbed him and tried to get away so that Norman wouldn't know his kid got- his kids got in trouble. He wouldn't believe me. S.H.I.E.L.D. knows Venom is Eddie Brock. "Well Peter?"

"That part was Venom."

"I'm going to hang up and get Tony to come pick you up."

"Yeah. Okay." I gave the phone back before sitting down.

"You're lucky we're letting you go home. We've got a search for the real jewels going on. We didn't find your fingerprints on that fake jewels you had earlier and there seems to be two sets of prints so we'll keep them."

"Thank you so much sir."

"And you are also lucky we aren't going to put this on your records."

"Thank you sir."

(Tony POV)

I had succeeded in getting Kingpin arrested for the bank robbery. I was now at home, still in my suit, practicing on some targets around my house on the balcony. I blasted them over and over again, and every time they were fixed. I was trying to get to the point where I could easily blast all of them, even though they were surrounding me, all in one go. So I was using both arms. I'd only succeeded in doing it all in one go only once. So I knew what I practically needed to do.

I was charging up to do it all over again when the door opened. I looked over to see Steve. "Hold it Steve!" I called and then blasted the ones I had already targeted. Then I turned to him, lowering my arms. I'd flown up while targeting so I had to look down.

"Tony, the guards at Riker's Island have Peter, keeping him in a cell. He's been accused of trying to jail break Harry Osborn out for the accusation of stolen jewelry but Harry has been cleared because the jewels are fake. I think they went to go break him out before Mr. Osborn could hear of it."

"That's impossible. It's already nine thirty. Nine o'clock is Peter's curfew. Peter knows not to go out past curfew." Unless he decided to go out as Spiderman and stop some other crime I've not heard about. There are things I know that will upset Steve and I keep them from him to keep Peter safe. We took turns punishing Peter for whatever he did wrong. Though more so, who heard of it first would take care of it. So I kept more tabs on the kid than I was supposed to. I know how hard Steve can hit… and Rhodey.

"I've checked his room. He's not there. Please can you go retrieve him?"

"Jarvis!"

"Sir?"

"Check Peter's room for Peter."

"Affirmative sir."

"Is he there?"

"Negative sir. He left an hour and fifteen minutes ago."

"Please go retrieve him Tony? Or I could, if you don't want to."

"I'll do it." I flew off towards Riker's Island. I got there pretty quickly. I landed at the island before walking inside. I was met with a guard.

"What is-"

"I'm here to pick up a kid named Peter Parker."

(Peter POV)

I heard Tony coming and looked up. He was being led in by a guard. "I thought there were more kids here?"

"Yes but they've already been taken home sir."

"Open the cell."

He walked in and grabbed my forearm. "We're going home now." I nodded and followed him out. He went outside before powering up and flying off the ground. He grabbed my upper arm before flying towards home. "What happened to make you decide breaking curfew was a good thing?"

"Tony, I would _never_ decide that breaking curfew was a good thing. Deadpool robbed a bank and I was just going to stop him but apparently he still has the jewels. He told me gave them to Harry. Harry was trying to stop him from robbing the bank. So he gave him fake ones."

"So you're just going to blame Deadpool?"

"Yes?"

"I don't remember Deadpool being in charge of the choices you make. You could have told one of us. Peter Parker's curfew is also Spiderman's curfew. Have you finished all your homework? You know how firm Steve is about doing work you're asked to do."

"Yeah, I do. I did my homework, promise." I had made sure I had.

"Good. Cause we're home." He landed and set me on my feet first. "To your room, _now_." I nodded and headed for my room. I knew he was going get out of the suit before he came to see me. While I was waiting I got a call.

"Hey, it's Johnny!" The voice called.

"Johnny? Now is a bad time."

"Don't care. Ben's being a _grump_ and I was wondering if you might come to see me race tomorrow."

"Sure. As long as it's not past nine."

"Oh yeah, it starts at six, it gets dark then. It's a street race! Awesome!"

"Yeah well I'm hanging up. I promise to be there then."

"Good! Bye, Reed is calling for dinner! We're having pizza!" He hung up and I put my phone in my drawer.

"Sir, Tony is coming." I heard Jarvis say. I turned in time to see the door open. He walked to my bed and sat down. He patted the place next to him. I sat down next to him.

"I believe you about the Deadpool thing but there's nothing I can do about it. The thing I am punishing you for is your failed little prison break and staying out past curfew. You know tomorrow is a Friday. You only have curfew on school nights. That leaves Friday and Saturday night free for you."

"I know Tony, I'm sorry. What else could I have done though?"

"Well you could have told either Steve or me. If it was really necessary for you to be out after curfew I would let you know or, hopefully, you would know and we both know that's only in end of the world scenarios. Which does not include some guy stealing from a jewelry store. Am I clear?"

"Yes Tony."

"Were you involved in the prison break?"

"No. The reason we, Eddie and I, the reason we did do that…"

"Speak more clearly."

"The reason was we didn't want Harry to have to tell his dad about what happened but now I know that was a horrible idea. I'm sorry Tony."

"Well I can understand that from a certain stand point. You're still in trouble though. Fifteen sound good to you?" I wanted to say no but I knew that he was just going to do it anyway and add some type of punishment.

"Yeah." I said, looking down.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." He grabbed my forearm and pulled me across his lap. He pulled me closer to his stomach and then after he placed a firm hand on my back I felt the first smack. I yelped, jumping more from the shock than the pain. "OW!"

"Fourteen to go." After that he reined smacks on my bottom and then he stopped. I was already crying by eight. He moved me forward before beginning on my thighs. At least it was only five? When he finished I was almost sobbing.

"Tonnyyy! I'm soooo sorrrry. Pleassse stop." I begged.

"It's over Peter." He began rubbing my back. He picked me up and sat me on his lap, embracing me. I heard the door open and heard footsteps. Soon I could hear Steve. I couldn't see him because I had hid my face in Tony's chest, trying to hide my tears from everyone. Steve began rubbing my back.

"You won't ever stay out past curfew again?" Steve asked.

"I promissse."

"And you won't stage _any_ type of jail breaking from now on kid?"

"I promissse. I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven Peter." Tony said.

"You're forgiven Peter." Steve said.

After a few more minutes, my tears were done and I lifted my head up. Tony and Steve smiled. "Sorry kid but I had to do that to teach you it wasn't okay to do that. You know you're lucky that the cops work for Fury. Well lucky _and_ not lucky."

"Tony." Steve said in that tone he used sometimes with Tony. "By the way, Tony, Rhodey and Pepper came over. They said that some of the villains escaped from the Rock." I sighed.

"Yeah. Venom-"

"-You mean Edward Brock-"

"-let them go because he _thought_ they would distract the guards- wait! If they work for S.H.I.E.L.D. why didn't they have- why couldn't they-"

"-Stop the bad guys? Because they were working under cover."

"Oh."

"Okay, let's go meet them kid." I stood up and they followed my lead. Tony took the lead downstairs.

"Watch some TV and go to bed at ten."

"Okay Steve." I noticed that the pain from the spanking was already gone. That was how it always happened. I was a superhero with healing abilities and for them to make me feel it for more than just the day it happened, they used some form of implement.


	2. Chapter 2

I was in my room, watching the television on my bed. Dinner was in a few minutes. I was watching cartoon network because I knew they would allow that. For some reason, even at my age, I wasn't allowed to watch adult swim. Even though Tony watches it. Not fair in my opinion.

I heard my door open and Pepper came in. "Hey Pete. Dinner's ready." I looked up confused, getting off my bed and following her.

"Why didn't Jarvis tell me?"

"Because I wanted to. How did school go?"

"School was good. Except we now have some new students at our school and one of them is Deadpool."

"Yeah about him, Tony and Steve wanted to talk to you about him." She said as Jarvis opened the doors for us to get in the room we eat at.

"I swear it was Deadpool!" I said as we entered the room. I sat down next to Tony and noticed Rhodey was sitting on Tony's other side. Steve was sitting on the other side and Pepper sat next to him. I looked at Tony.

"Are you saying you don't believe me?"

"No kid, I just need to make sure before I report it to Fury. Fury is always keeping tabs on us, the others, and that includes Deadpool." I smiled.

"Then yes. It was Deadpool."

"I'll call Fury after dinner Steve. Then you can go back to watching TV." Tony said turning back to me. We began to eat dinner as they all talked. I listened here and there but my real attention was on the television. It was playing South Park. I wanted to know why Eddie liked that show. That is also why I either think Norman doesn't care what his… kids watch or that their hiding it from him. Like I do with Family Guy and American Dad.

The show seemed to be showing off guns. Like who has the best guns. Then there were more people who came in with guns. Glock seventeen. They wre looking for people. Everyone has a gun. So many sides with guns!

"Jarvis, change the channel to a more educated program." I sighed.

"I was watching that!" I complained.

"Now you're watching Brain Games. You're a student and you could use it." Tony replied.

"Change it back please?"

"No." I'll just ask Eddie what happened. However, he was right. It was interesting, in fact more interesting. After a few of the 'Games' passed I looked back at Tony.

"This show makes me feel stupid. I've gotten all the questions wrong."

"The only one who can get them all right is Jarvis. So you're not alone. By all I mean every single game that show plays."

"Can we get every season of the show? It's actually good." He chuckled.

"I don't see why not."

After dinner Tony sent me back to my room and I did. I continued watching the show until Tony and Steve came to wish me good night at nine thirty. I closed my eyes and listened to them leave before opening them about ten minutes later. I got up out of bed and turned the television on and down low to watch Family Guy and then go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Class, don't forget we have a test next week." Mr. Cortez said as we packed our things to go to lunch. "Remember to study!" He said as we filed out of the room. I quickly made my way to the table that I usually sat with Eddie and Harry. And Ava, Luke, Sam, and Daniel. Because they were on my team. They started sitting with us ever since I first joined and they joined the school, and the principal was Coulson! Fury had made sure I couldn't get away from them. I sighed when I saw Wade come sit down with us. At least he wasn't wearing his Deadpool costume.

"Guess what? I have a test next week! In a class… I don't know which one it is." He said. "BRB." He stood up and walked to the line for food.

"So… I'm gonna go get lunch." Eddie said. I stood up with him and we all ended up getting in line to get food too. I grabbed a tray and started piling food onto the tray. A burger, fries, and chocolate milk. I paid for it before going back to take my seat. Wade wasn't back yet but there was a tray in his spot with an absurd amount of food on it. Though when I was half way through with my burger, Wade was back with more absurd amount of food. Is he sure he can eat all that? Without missing his next class?

"Are you sure you can eat all that during lunch and talk at the same time?" I asked.

"Pfft. Yeah. I do it all the time. In fact it gets on Colossus' nerves! And Logan's for that matter. Did you know there's a reason he's called Wolverine? It's because he's very pissy with sharp claws and has black hair. Now if that hair were all _over_ his body, he'd pass for a wild animal. Ha!" My friends and I didn't laugh. Instead I rolled my eyes at him. "Oh, hey, guess what? Last night was _wild!_ I got to see Spiderman! He wanted to inform me that there were jewels missing. Kingpin. Totally. Or one of them." Liar… he's talking with his mouth full…

"Are you sure Spiderman wasn't _accusing_ you of stealing them?" I asked, irritated.

"Yeah, totally. Spiderman and me are friends! Just like I'm friends with you!" He lied. I can barely understand a word he's saying!

"I can barely understand you. And by the way, or perhaps you understand BTW better, you and I? We are _not_ friends." I reiterated.

"Pfft. Sure we are! I heard you have the same classes as me which means you have a test next week too! Did you know that students will pay you to do things for them? Like their homework, erase write ups, change grades, and even get them out of class?! I mean this is just a pig sty of money floating around! I don't know why I've never cared to come here before! I've been missing out, BTW, remind me to tell the Professor X thanks for sending me." Now that he's here at this school, going to school is _much_ worse. I hope Fury catches up with him. "Yeah, order a bunch of chimichangas for dinner at 3. Bummer they don't sell chimichangas here." Really?!

"Because it's unhealthy! I mean everybody knows that!"

"Nonsense! I eat chimichangas all the time! I'm still healthy!"

"That's because you're a freak. I can't call you an X Men because you're not really on their team, are you? Because their table's over there." I pointed over to their table. He shook his head, smirking at me. I groaned.

"Are we sure it's not the 'normal' people who are freaks? Because to think on it, there are a whole lot of 'superheroes' around and just think of all the 'supervillians'. _Oh!_ I remember! Last class was history! You guys want me to change your grades too?" Nova and Eddie nodded. I looked at Eddie, worried.

"I'd appreciate it. That's going to be one less class test off my chest."

"You can't do that! That's cheating!" Ava was furious with Wade… who clearly didn't listen to her.

"I could change our grades myself." Eddie said.

"Eddie!"

"Great, then you and I are teaming up. I'll tell you when. First I gotta see if my friends want to help too."

"Gladly. I'll help."

"Really Eddie?" I asked. All he had to do to change our grades, or cheat was the correct term, was to become Venom and break the door off and hack into the computer. Though if he becomes Venom, he could get really angry really fast and then he'd end up going on a rampage. Though does Eddie ever consider this? No! "Then count me in as well. I can't let you do this alone." I would come with Eddie, just to make sure he staid in control.

"I guess that means me too." Harry replied. If two of us do something, we all three usually end up doing it.

"Me three." Luke replied, smiling. That leaves Ava… I hope she stays quiet.


	4. Chapter 4

"Tony!" I called through the house, looking for him. Wolverine was on the phone and he said Peter was out at the school with some other kids. I think he mentioned Deadpool. I had been working on the bills and going through mail with Pepper when I'd gotten the call.

"Sir, Mr. Stark is currently in his lab." Jarvis informed me.

"Thanks Jarvis." I told him as I headed downstairs. I saw Tony doing target practice. When I entered he'd moved over to his computer and started typing away about something. "Tony, Wolverine called-"

"I don't speak animal and I'm busy right now." He said, not even bothering to look at me.

"James, from the X Men, is on the phone and he says that Peter is at the school. He wants to wait there until someone comes and picks him up." At the mention of Peter's name, Tony finally looked at me.

"Peter got busted for sneaking out some time ago. He'd not do it again, especially so soon Steve. He's obviously lying." Anthony can be a really stubborn man at times. I however translated his words into something nicer for Wolverine.

"Logan, can you provide proof that Peter's there, perhaps put him on the phone?"

"Sure. Come here kid." Logan demanded and a few seconds later Peter was on the line. I put the phone on speaker.

"Steve?" Peter asked hesitantly. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Jarvis, tell Steve that Peter's in his room doing homework or sleeping."

"I wish I could sir." Tony frowned.

"What do you mean you wish you could? Just tell him." He ordered.

"But sir, Peter is not in the house." Tony finally relented.

"Thank you Peter. That will be all. Put Logan back on the phone. Tony, I want you to go get Peter." I told him, taking my phone off speaker. He shook his head.

"I was the bad guy last time. You go get him this time."

"What are you talking about?"

"I punished him last time. You didn't."

"If I go get him, it'll take longer."

"It's not my fault that you wanted to be involved with his upbringing." Tony was trying to talk his way out of doing what I asked him. I knew he didn't mean it as an insult or anything. I covered my mouth with my hand, exasperated that he was using that as an excuse though.

"If I just left you to- forget it Anthony. I'm _not_ going to argue with you. We'll talk about this later." I told him. "Go help Pepper with your mail while I go get Peter." He rolled his eyes, sighing.

"I didn't ask you to do that, you know." He said. "Jarvis, keep this on record. I'm finished for today." He said and headed toward the stairs and I headed up too, to go get Peter.

(Peter)

I waited hoping my parents wouldn't be too angry. I didn't even get to say a word about what I did, Steve didn't even talk to me… I'm so dead. What did I get out of this? Nothing! I watched Deadpool trying to have fun by pretending to fight something. However, Logan kept throwing him back on the ground when he brought out his guns. Can't he see what situation he's in? What situation we're _all_ in?

I heard a car pull up and saw Steve walk out. I hurried over to him. Wade smiled over at me, waving. "Bye friend!"

"We're not friends!" I shouted at him. He frowned.

"Aw. Don't be like that. Our friendship should be known! It's not like we're gay." He replied. "Hey Captain USA!"

"Shut up!" Logan yelled. I heard Wade begin to argue with Logan as Steve led me into the car and then he went back around to the driver's side. He drove the car towards the house. The ride was silent. Until we parked in the garage.

"Peter? What were you doing over there?" He asked.

"I was with Deadpool and the other X kids." I don't want to tell him about the grades thing but I don't want to lie either!

"What was Deadpool doing?" He asked. I looked at him quickly. "Yes, I'm going to have to tell Fury about what happened there but first I need you to tell me what happened." Then an idea came to me. It was practically what we were doing.

"Deadpool wasn't doing anything dangerous, he was just trying to see if he could enter the school system without being caught."

"So breaking and entering. And you joined him?"

"I was trying to stop him!"

"Even so, you still left after curfew… a day after you were disciplined for doing so." I gulped as we entered my room. "Before we decide on doing anything, I know you know you shouldn't leave after curfew because it's one of our rules but do you know why it's dangerous to leave after curfew?"

"… I don't see why it's dangerous. I'm supposed to fight crime and crime is the only thing dangerous out there."

"Actually, accidents happen. You could have been hurt. And some of those crime starters are super villains and the ones you're not familiar with could kill you. We all remember that Doom bot mistake." I blushed.

"That wasn't my fault! Nova wanted to prove we were real superheroes!" I defended.

"Maybe you should be learning how to say no to peer pressure. I noticed Edward Brock and Harry Osborn weren't there."

"Yeah."

"Do you understand why I have to punish you?" I nodded, looking down. He used his index finger to make me look at him. "Do you understand that I love you and don't want you to get hurt?" I nodded. "Good. Just because Tony and I punish you doesn't mean we don't love you any less." I nodded again and he gently pulled me over his lap and pulled down my pants. "Since it was only yesterday that you were caught out after curfew I want to make sure it gets through to you."

"I understand." I told him. I felt the first smack a few seconds later and jolted. That hurt! Of course it does. He delivered another swat and I yelped and then he started up a rhythm. I bit my lip to try to keep quiet but as he finished my bottom and started on my sit spots it got harder and harder to keep quiet until I started yelping at every swat.

"Peter, tell me why you shouldn't break your curfew."

"Because I might encounter a super villain I'm not familiar with!" I yelped between cries of pain.

"Can you tell me when you're curfew is?"

"Eight!" I cried, kicking involuntarily.

"Will you cut curfew again?" He asked. I shook my head vigorously. "I want a verbal answer Peter." He warned.

"No sir!" I sobbed. He delivered a few more swats before stopping. He gently pulled my pants back up before sitting me in his lap as comfortable as possible. I heard the door open again and looked over to see Tony walking in. He started rubbing my back and Steve was hugging me.

A while later I'd been put into bed, tucked in by Steve and Tony, and Steve and Tony were talking about what they might tell Fury about today. A few minutes later Tony looked at me.

"Hey kid. Tomorrow's Saturday. That means you don't have a curfew. So… I was wondering if you might want to spend the day with me. I'm building you a spider suit. It's like my Iron Man suit but it's being built for you. I need a fitting done. What do you say?" He asked. I grinned, nodding my head.

"I would love to spend the day with you guys." I replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Today's Saturday! I ran down the stairs to get some breakfast and sat down with a bowl of cereal filled with milk and a spoon. Today was going to be awesome! TV, suit fitting, and then I'd go see Eddie and Harry, then my 'team', before I go out and stop crime. Today was going to be a busy day and tomorrow I'd be stopping crime again, or have the day off and then stop crime.

I'd finished my bowl before I heard Dad come in. "Good morning sleeping beauty." I chuckled as Tony came in and sat down at the table.

"Good morning Dad. Where's-"

"Steve's with Pepper and Rhodey talking to Fury. I skipped out."

"Cool." I finished my breakfast, dumping it in the sink and Dad stood, heading down to his workshop.

"Come on kid." He led me down and I was made to stand still. Jarvis measured my head, neck, arm length, arm width, chest, waist, leg length, leg width, and my feet. When Jarvis measured something, he would call the measurement out in exact count before moving on to the next measurement. When he finished measuring everything he called out the body part and the measurement.

I sat down, relaxing my muscles. I jumped when I felt something flung at me. "Whoa!" I stood up and saw something drop to the floor. I looked down to see a spider suit that looked kind of like mine but the chest spider was smaller. I bent down and picked it up.

"That's for you until I get the suit built.. and you can keep that even when the suit is built. Why don't you put it on, try it out?" He asked, not even looking at me, but at some holograms that Jarvis had pulled up apparently while he was measuring me.

I put on the suit and the mask. They were both very loose fitting. "Sweet."

"Tap the spider icon on your chest." I tapped the spider icon and the suit tightened to a very close form fit.

"Awesome! This is so cool! It's amazing! I can keep this?!" I asked, looking up at Dad.

"Yeah. In fact I think you should wear that more than the suit you already have."

"This is amazing!" I ran and hugged Dad and he half turned to face me, giving me a one arm hug as he continued to mess with the holograms. "Thank you thank you thank you! This is the best gift ever!"

"Why don't you go test it out?" He asked. "I have to keep working on my project."

"Really?! I can test it out? On my own?!"

"Yeah."

"This is the best day ever!" I ran from the workshop and toward the nearest exit before jumping and swinging away from the building. "Woohoo!" I screamed, doing a back flip in mid air before throwing another web to keep me from falling.

I swung all the way across the city and onto the Osborn family mansion to see my best friends. I landed on Eddie's window before trying to open the window. The window opened and Venom jumped out, tackling me.

"Whoa!" I swung away, landing on the ground on my knees and hand. Venom landed on his hands and knees.

"Ah. Ssspiderrrmannn. Nnicce to ssee you."

"Venom, leave Spiderman alone." The New Green Goblin called, coming out a different window on his skateboard. _Flying_ skateboard.

"Finne. I jusst wanted to ssay hi."

"Your suit looks different." Harry said.

"Yeah. My Dad gave it to me."

"Ooh." Venom stood up and walked closer, circling me. "It's nice."

"You wanna go have some fun?"

"You mean stopping crime?" I asked. Harry usually called crime fighting fun.

"Yeah! First to get to ten wins!" He blasted off with that and Venom growled before using his tentacles to swing off. Seriously? I groaned before taking a running start, jumping, and swinging my arm out before swinging away from the Osborn mansion.

I had stopped some little crimes, looking for one of the big guys when I actually did find one of the big guys… who Venom was trying to murder! I jumped down to intervene Venom from killing the Scorpion.

Right now Venom was trying to yank off the tail of the suit that Scorpion was trying to sting Venom with. I swung into action and kicked Scorpion away from Venom. "Didn't your mom ever teach you about ripping off body parts?" I asked. Venom just growled before charging after him. I landed on top of him and wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to get his attention on me.

"Oh! Look! It's Spiderman!" I looked up to see Deadpool. I sighed but it turned into a grunt of pain as Venom threw me into a building and he threw web at me to keep me in place. "I just thought it would be fun to see Venom kill a baddie! Come on, let the guy have his fun!" Deadpool called, jumping right in front of me.

"Release me from this web." I demanded, struggling to get free from the web. It was wrapping itself around me even as I spoke. I looked over at Venom to see that Scorpion had actually gotten a hit on him and now Venom was pissed.

" **WADE**!" Deadpool looked to the right and I followed him. To see a big metal human guy running towards us.

"Uh oh. It's 'Dammit Wade' catchphrase guy!" Deadpool turned and ran off. I saw New Green Goblin drop down and saw him throw something my way. I clenched my eyes shut until I felt Venom's web coming off me. I swung from the building and kicked Venom away from Scorpion who's helmet was off.

"You gotta help me stop these two!" I called at Harry.

"You got it!" He called back, he threw a pumpkin bomb at Scorpion as I kicked Venom in the jaw. Venom growled before jumping way off the ground, toward Scorpion. Why does Venom even like killing his enemies? I looked back to see Harry had knocked Scorpion unconscious and was now flying off with him. Venom watched him go before running off.

I should go see the team. I started swinging off again, heading off to find them all.


End file.
